


Find You

by Kanami



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Award Nominees, Community: pokeprompts, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Philosophy, Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanami/pseuds/Kanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reshiram tests Ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Pokémon Black movie just once, so I might have taken liberties. Inspired by a prompt from Skylark.

_What is your truth?_  
  
That was the question I posed to Ash Ketchum. I could not read his mind, but I could feel his determination. He was willing to give up everything and take nothing as a prize, except for Victini's life. Perhaps Zekrom would have been a better partner for him. His ideals were strong too, but I am not interested in ideals. I want the truth. I was concealed in the bleach-white Light Stone for many long years. I deserve the truth.  
  
Is truth relative? After all, when flying through the sunlit skies, my velocity depends on if I refer to the air or the vast land below. Can all truth be a nothing and everything? Can it be both? Must it always be one or the other?  
  
So tell me, Ash. _What is your truth?_  
  
Every creature, Pokémon and human, possesses truth. However truth varies with each. Or does it?  
  
Come to me, and I will bleach your very soul. I will make it as white as virginity. Trust in me, trust in your truth. Truth is the loftiest ideal of all. I wonder if Zekrom would agree with me.  
  
The heart of Ash is so pure. He reminds me of the prince I served many ages ago.  
  
Be faithful to your truth. Never allow darkness to creep in, to black out your spirit.  
  
I am not weak. I am a legendary Pokémon, one of the mightiest. I represent light and truth. After all, light chases away the darkness. However, light requires energy, and I thirst for the truth. Truth drives me and my flame. Find me, little one. Please find me. You are my saviour, you and your blessed truth. People think that Pokémon are the warriors because we do the physical fighting. How wrong they are, for what is a Pokémon without the guidance of a human? We were meant to coexist, to live together peacefully. Even a legendary Pokémon can be chastised by a human. I may be ancient, but I am not all knowledgeable. No, do not fall to your knees. I am not worthy of worship or reverence. I simply seek the truth just like you.  
  
Tell me, little one. _What is your truth?_  
  
My heart aches for this land. The draconic energy was never meant to be loosed upon the earth like this. Were not the ancients warned? The truth is that this energy is a double edged sword. It can heal and it can harm. It can bring prosperity, and it can bring destruction.  
  
You found me in the cavern of this mountain. The Light Stone hummed and glowed for you. Yes, you. Young man, you are the hero today. I gently guided you here to awaken me. Zekrom does not understand what is happening. Zekrom is blinded by ideals. The truth will be the sword to cut through the illusions of ideals not supported by the truth. Allow me to rise again, once more to defend this land.  
  
Tell me, little human male. _What is your truth?_


End file.
